Pharaoh's Servant
by Lady Leonhart
Summary: First Yugioh fic! This story is set in Ancient Egypt. A slave girl’s fortune changes when she meets the Pharaoh, but is it for the better or worse? YamiKisara and KisaraSeto. Rated PG13 to be safe. CHAPTER 2... REALLY!
1. Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, except this fic and any own characters.

Author's Note: Hi there. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. I think the show is great and has some interesting characters. However, I do not claim to have perfect knowledge of the series (I haven't seen it all, yet) and neither am I planning on re-telling it. AU: This story is set in Ancient Egypt. A slave girl's fortune changes when she meets the Pharaoh, but is it for the better or worse? Yami/Kisara and Kisara/Seto

* * *

Chapter One: Twist of Fate

All I wanted was to be free. I had heard stories that there was a world beyond Egypt, a world full of wonders. There were places where fire burst from the ground; a white powder that glistened and fell from the sky; mountainous structures to rival the pyramids of Egypt; and an endless expanse of blue which could be crossed to reach these other worlds and what people called the sea. How I longed to see these wonders, to travel as I pleased from one land to the next… but it could only ever be a dream. The world I was apart of was different, a place where only the strong survived. I was strong. I was still here, but for what…? The Pharaoh had demanded his pyramid be built, so all able people were forced to work. Yes, I was a slave to Pharaoh's realm like many of the other innocents, from children who had never experienced what it was like to play, to the elders of the village whose lives were cut shorter much quicker. Pharaoh ruled with an iron fist. I had never met him before as he certainly wouldn't convene with slaves. The treatment of 'his' people– that was a mockery in itself – was enough to reveal the kind of person he really was.

* * *

"You! Slave, come here!" The slave driver beckoned for the girl to go to him. She looked exhausted. Putting down the pick that she held in two hands, reluctantly the girl started towards him. All of a sudden he took a large step towards her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her close. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to be quick about it." He pulled her hair, so her head was tilted back and she looked straight up at him. "Do you understand?" She nodded as best as she could manage as his grip on her made it difficult. She was in pain. He gave her a wicked smile and then he forced a kiss on her lips.

It was dreadful, she had barely reached adulthood. The other slaves stopped for a moment, watching in horror, but they were too afraid to do anything. They were too weak to do anything. Most of the workers were female with the younger men recruited for Pharaoh's army. They just stared helplessly. "Get back to work," the man shouted, as he noticed they were looking in his direction. Obediently, they got back to work. I looked away too, but I couldn't just ignore it. I had to do something…

"Let her go," I demanded, the pick raised in my hand.

"You giving me orders, Slave?" he laughed at me. "What if I don't?"

"I mean it."

The slave driver tossed the girl aside. She collided with the wall and slowly sank down to the floor. "You want to fight me?" he teased. I lifted the pick higher, half-heartedly. "Give me your best shot." Holding it with two hands I swung it at him, but he caught its handle between his hands. I tried to pull it away, but his hold on it was too strong.

"Is that it?"

There was no other way, I had no choice but to let go. As I let go, I stumbled backwards. Now the man waved the pick threateningly in front of me. Quickly getting up on my knees I grabbed the knife which was in the belt at his waist and thrust it into his thigh.

"Curse you, wench!" He screamed in agony. He dropped the pick and attended to his leg. Seizing the dagger firmly with both hands, he wrenched it out. I just watched in horror as blood spilled from his wound; lines of scarlet running down to his foot. Never before had I shed the blood of another. He observed the knife in his hand that was stained with his blood and then he turned his eyes on me. "You'll pay for that!"  
I was scared. Slowly he moved towards me so I began crawling backwards until I came in contact with the wall. "Now where will you go?" he looked pleased with himself. He had me cornered and he knew that just as well as I did.

"Sir, the Pharaoh has requested your presence." It was a male voice.

"I'm busy," he replied, giving me a bloodthirsty grin.

"The Pharaoh is waiting outside, Sir."

"What!" He sounded alarmed. The slave driver turned his back to me to address the other man.

"What should I tell him, Sir?"

"Nothing, it's not necessary," he told him and then he faced me again, "but get her up," he ordered the man. "She has committed a crime." The man that came towards me was a soldier. He was wearing the uniform of the Pharaoh's guard. Standing beside me, he grabbed my arm. Pulling me up from the ground, he then bound my hands. "The Pharaoh will decide your fate," the slave driver added.

The Pharaoh would decide my fate… I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more concerned. What I had done was what I had believed to be right. I had made a choice. Although I wasn't free, my life had been in my hands… but now it was in Pharaoh's hands.

* * *

The guard grabbed a hold of my arm, and pulled me outside. The slave driver followed. The sun was high and therefore the sand was hot. I could feel the singeing heat of each grain on my bare feet. We started towards a large white tent adorned with gold, which was completely open on one side. There was a figure in a chair. I couldn't see his face, we weren't close enough yet. Two other figures on either side of the seated figure held large fans of white feathers. Was it the Pharaoh then…? When we reached the tent, the slave driver bowed, "My Lord Pharaoh, you summoned me?"

"Yes," he replied. "I believe your report is due."

"Whatever you wish, my Lord…" said the slave driver. Then he began his report.

So that was Pharaoh Yami… He looked very different to how I had imagined him to be. He seemed of about a medium build. I couldn't tell about his height as he was seated. His face was full of youth, yet there seemed to be an air of wisdom about him. Now that I had seen him, he didn't look like a tyrant… He looked at me suddenly. This was the first time that I had seen him. I couldn't help myself. I just gawped back at him. Our eyes made contact. It was strange, like I was looking into a deep well.

"Down on your knees," the guard hit the back of my legs with a rod, forcing me to fall forward. I closed my eyes for a second because of the pain.

"Who is this girl?" one of Pharaoh's priests demanded.

"She is a criminal," answered the slave driver.

"State her crime."

"She attacked me with my own knife for no reason at –"

"That's a lie!" I shouted out, glancing at the Pharaoh.

"How dare you speak out of turn in the presence of the Pharaoh?" The priest pointed his staff at me. "Do you know what the penalty is?" He gave me a sharp look, but the Pharaoh held up his hand, signalling to the priest to let it lie.

"What is your name?" began the Pharaoh. "Speak."

"I have no need for a name. I am a slave."

"How do you plead?"

"Guilty," my response was adamant.

"So you admit attacking him?"

"Yes," I sighed "but there was a reason."

"Unbind her hands," ordered the Pharaoh.

"But…my Lord?" The slave driver couldn't believe what he was hearing, which was evident from the bewildered expression on his face. He wasn't the only one. I didn't understand it either. The guard untied my hands. I rubbed my wrists gently where the rope had grazed them.

"You dare to question my decision?"

"No great Pharaoh."

"Then leave us," the Pharaoh commanded. With that the slave driver gave a bow and as he made his leave he glanced down at me, his face full of rage. The Pharaoh's gaze was once again on me. "Stand," said the Pharaoh. I did as he said and slowly got up on my feet. "You said you had no need for a name," he paused briefly and stood up, "but now you do." He started towards me. What did he mean…? What use did a slave have for a name…? "What do you wish to be called?" he asked, tipping my head back gently so that I was looking straight at him.

"If the Pharaoh wishes that I be called by a name," I began slowly, "then call me Kisara." Feeling uncomfortable now I looked away.

"Very well, Kisara." The Pharaoh went back to his chair. "From now on you will live in the palace."

"The palace, but …?" I drifted off mid-sentence. The priest gave me a harsh look. I was questioning the Pharaoh. That was forbidden.

However, Pharaoh Yami still answered "I admire your spirit."

"My Lord, I must object," began the priest. "You cannot let her live in the palace." He had a look of protest about his face. "By doing so, you are risking your own life."

"Seto, I trust in your judgement, but in this case I would have to disagree. Kisara will live in the palace now," he affirmed. "See to it that she has fresh clothes and have a room prepared once we get back to the palace."

"As you wish, Pharaoh," said the priest known as Seto.

* * *

Should I continue? Please let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading,

Lady Leonhart 09/09/04


	2. Signs and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, except this fic and any own characters.

Author's Note: Hi there! It's been a while, hasn't it? Busy studying, then what do you know? Writer's block! Well… here's chapter two. Hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: Signs and Revelations

On the Pharaoh's command we departed for the palace. The Pharaoh and his priests rode on camels, whilst I was escorted alongside them on foot by two of Pharaoh's guards. I had never been to the palace before. Trying to keep my mind off the scorching heat I tried to imagine what it would be like. However, the thought that filled my mind was what the Pharaoh wanted of me. I had committed a crime. Despite this, the Pharaoh had decreed that I was to live in the palace. What sort of punishment was that…? I considered this for a moment. The Pharaoh did have servants who lived in the palace. Servants… slaves, they weren't that much different. Both were required to serve, although as a servant you had some rights whereas as a slave you had none. Perhaps then I was merely to fulfil my days as a slave in a different setting. A slave in the palace... At this time, I was uncertain whether my fortunes had changed for the better or worse. Surely, it had to better in the palace than being at the mercy of that an– Those poor people… That girl… I had tried to help her, but now… I felt a tear run down my face as I dreaded to think how the slave-driver would treat them after the day's events. The slave-driver had been enraged by the Pharaoh's decision. He had gone quietly then. Though, thinking back now… The look he had given me, before he left the Pharaoh's presence, had been full of malice and promise. A promise which meant… it was not over. Exhausted now, both in body and mind, I collapsed onto my knees.

"Get up," said the guard behind me, pushing the rod of his spear into my back. The other guard in front also stopped and turned round to look at me.

"What is wrong?" The Pharaoh asked stopping his camel.

"She won't get up, my Lord," the guard explained.

"She needs water," the Pharaoh told them, glancing at me.

"Yes, my Lord, but we have none," said the other guard.

"No excuses," he told them firmly.

The guards bowed quickly. "Forgive us, great Pharaoh," they spoke in unison.

The Pharaoh addressed one of his priests. "Have we any wine?"

"Yes, my Lord" began the priest, "but it is ceremonial wine."

"No matter," the Pharaoh told him, holding out his hand. The priest delved into the bundle attached to his camel and pulled out a gourd. Obediently he passed it to the Pharaoh. In turn, the Pharaoh tossed the gourd to his guards.

The guards dropped the gourd on the ground before me. "Drink," they told me.

Slowly, I picked up the gourd and opened it. For a moment I held it to my dry lips. A strong fruity scent rose from the bottle. I had never tasted wine before. Feeling light-headed and without another thought, I tipped it back and took a large gulp. I coughed, unaccustomed to the taste. Hoping to quench my thirst I took another sip.

"Seto," the Pharaoh called to his servant. "Is there a camel that can bear Kisara?"

"There is no other to bear her, my Lord," replied Seto. "For it is packed with supplies."

"Help, her up," the Pharaoh commanded the guards. Therefore, standing either side of me they lifted me up. The gourd slipped out of my hand, and the little red wine that was left trickled out onto the white sand like blood. I looked up slowly, my head heavy. The priest known as Seto was staring at me. I lowered my gaze.

"My Lord, if it pleases you, Kisara may ride my camel," said Seto.

"What of you, Seto? That camel does not look as if it can bear both of you."

"Let Kisara be its burden. I am not unaccustomed to travelling on foot," Seto paused briefly. "Besides, the river is not far now."

"Very well," agreed the Pharaoh.

The guards took me to Seto's camel. Once he had dismounted, the guards helped me up. Meanwhile Seto tied another rope to the camel. He held it and began to lead the camel. My eyelids grew heavy now. I tried to fight it, but I could not help but drift off…

* * *

_'Where is she?' said a voice from the darkness. Pharaoh Yami…?_

_There was someone else but…his face was hidden in the shadows. 'She betrayed you, great Pharaoh. You must see that…' The figure disappeared and Pharaoh Yami was now alone. He looked troubled._

_'Seto, why didn't you tell me…? Why?' He said slamming his fist on the table… _

_'Kisara…!' Seto…? He sounded as if he was trying to warn me. Everything went pitch black._

_"What was this?" I called out. I didn't understand. At that moment, a masked man emerged from the darkness and approached me. He pulled out a knife and waved it threateningly at me. I tried to back away. "Please… please don't hurt me," I pleaded with him, but it was no use. He reached for my throat, bringing the knife towards me. "Please… somebody, help me!" I gasped for air…_

"Kisara, wake up," a familiar voice called to me.

I awoke to find myself face to face with Seto. He was sitting beside me, his hand on my shoulder. "You were dreaming," his tone was reassuring.

"Are you all right?" he asked, moving his hand away.

"I… I'm fine," I said sitting up slowly. There was an awkward silence now. Seto just sat still, his eyes fixed on mine. Feeling uncomfortable, I looked away. "Thank you," I added shortly.

"That isn't necessary." He stood up abruptly. "I am only doing what my Lord wishes." Pausing then, Seto turned his back to me. "I have left you fresh attire. You may wish to bathe first, so I will send in a maid to show you where you can freshen up." Then he started towards the doorway. Stopping suddenly, he added "The Pharaoh wishes to see you as soon as you are ready. I will be back to escort you shortly." With that he left the room.

So many thoughts wandered through my mind. For one, I awoke in the palace. How long had I been here…? The last thing I remembered was… Seto... We were on our way to the palace and he offered me his camel… but why? Then there he was again at my bedside... It was strange. Seto was the one who had objected to the Pharaoh's decision, after all. And that dream… It had felt so real. What did it mean? …Why had the Pharaoh brought me here…?

"Excuse me," said a female voice. It was the maid. "I will show you where you may bathe."

* * *

After bathing I put on the clothing that Seto had left for me; a plain white gown with a gold trim. I felt so refreshed. It had been a long time since I had bathed leisurely. As a slave, bathing usually consisted of having a few buckets of cold water thrown over you.

"Are you ready?" Seto called from behind the curtains of the doorway. Then it was already time to discover my fate.

I walked over to the curtains and pulled them open. "I am," I answered.

"Then please, this way," he beckoned for me to follow.

We walked through corridor after corridor. All of which were decorated in the same lavish style, lit with torches mounted on gold brackets and lined with statues of Egyptian gods and intricately detailed tapestries of various events. After many twists and turns we came to a passageway much wider than any of previous ones. Seto stopped and turned to face me. "The Pharaoh is not alone at present. Please for your own sake, if not for his, speak only when you are spoken too. Do you understand?"

I nodded in acknowledgement.

With that Seto turned and continued down the passageway. I followed him.

"My Lord, may I present Kisara," announced Seto with a bow. Then he glanced at me indicating for me to bow also. So I did. Meanwhile, Seto sat down among the other priests.

"Welcome, Kisara," began the Pharaoh. "Come, take a seat," he gestured to the chair beside him.

Slowly then I walked towards the chair. When I was seated the Pharaoh added "Let's continue. What other matters need my attention?"

"My Lord, forgive me for I must ask you, who is this girl?" The oldest of the priests asked.

"Her name is Kisara. She will be appointed the title of advisor," he told him.

"Advisor…?" said the priest, sounding as shocked as I was. I looked around the room briefly. The other priests also shared our surprise. "My Lord," he continued, standing up and supporting himself with his staff, "it is obvious that this girl is no priestess, but a slave. What does a slave know about the affairs of a kingdom?"

"There are many affairs that need to be dealt with in the kingdom. Some of which she will be more than adequate to attend to." He gave me a fleeting look. "In addition, I will gain another perspective of my people, not only that of those who crave power."

"It is sad, but a true fact of life, my Lord. There are those of us fortunate enough to live a life of power, as well as those who have no choice but to submit to that power. We cannot all have power."

"Then perhaps you should experience a life without power," he paused briefly. "How about it…? Work as a slave and then you can share your perspective with us and I will not need to appoint Kisara as an advisor."

"I did not mean to question your judgement, my Lord… I merely meant it is impossible for us all to be equals. Those who question this need to be put in their pl–"

"I wish to be loved by the people, Akunadin, not only feared by them." His tone was genuine.

"Forgive me," said Priest Akunadin, giving a slight bow.

* * *

Hope you liked it… If you did, I'll try and update sooner, eh?

Thanks for reading,

Lady Leonhart 04/11/05


End file.
